One Shot Desde el balcón
by Williams West
Summary: Estas enamorada de una chica, que con suerte te toma en cuenta, pero la amas, así que la apoyas a pesar de todo, pero todo tiene un limite. Acercarse a la persona que amas, es lo más emocionante, y que luego veas que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, te sientes completa. "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." Williams Shakespeare.


_**One Shot "Desde el balcón…" **_

**POV Tori.**

_Es tan absurdo, tan estúpido… Hola soy Victoria Vega y estoy enamorada de una chica… Sí, pero no cualquier chica, sino de la chica más hermosa y talentosa de Hollywood Arts, nada menos que Jade West, pero lamentablemente me ve como su enemiga. Además es mi vecina, solo me habla cuando está mal y trato de subirle el ánimo, en clases solo cruza palabras conmigo para molestarme, palabras frías y amargas que duelen en lo más profundo de mi corazón… Ay Jade, cuando te darás cuenta de que Te Amo, amo que seas fría conmigo, que me molestes, pero me duele tanto que estés con esa estúpida… Ni si quiera te conoce como yo, solo lo hace para verse bien y ser el "Prototipo de pareja perfecta". No sé ustedes, pero aquí son de mente abierta y les da igual, seamos sinceros ¿Quién no amaría a Jade? Si es hermosa, sé que es muy amable con su mejor amiga Cat, es como su hermana, no deja que nadie se meta con la peli roja, al igual que con su tonta novia Trina, perdón por expresarme así, pero es la verdad… ¡Esta frente mío, en su habitación, le hablaré a ver qué tal!_

Tori: "¿Todo ok?" –Le escribo en una hoja, para que vea desde su ventana, estoy sentada en la cama, para ver si llamo su atención y lo logró, se sienta en su cama para comenzar a escribir-

Jade: "No, el problema es Trina" –Me responde con una cara fastidiada, pero con un dejo de tristeza, embozo una media sonrisa-

Tori: "Es normal pelear" –Lo digo solo para subir su ánimo, estúpida Trina-

Jade: "Si, lo sé Vega" –Agacho mi cabeza para escribirle, pero cuando subo mi cabeza, ella había corrido las cortinas, diablos, me quede con mi estúpida confesión, puse en la hoja "I Love You"-

**Fin POV Tori.**

**POV Jade.**

_Tori estaba sentada en el banco fuera de su casa, debe estar leyendo un estúpido libro de amor, con música de su iPhone, típico en ella, a veces es tan tierna, muy amable, tan alegré, se parece un poco a Cat, pero Tori, no sé, tiene algo que me gusta, su pelo, sus ojos, como me sube el animó, pero lo que adoro, es que se preocupa por mi… Estoy diciendo cosas estúpidas y cursis, mejor la fastidio, además tengo novia._

Jade: Pero si es Vega… -_Digo asustándola un poco y sentándome a su lado para estirar mi brazo, ella mira hacia todos lados como viendo quien le hablaba_- Hey Te hablo yo, no soy una ilusión tonta –_Embozo una sonrisa cuando me mira y saca sus audífonos_-

Tori: ¿Me hablas a mí? No me quieres tirar un café en la cabeza ¿Cierto? –_Cerró su libro y me miro asustada, a lo que yo solté una pequeña risa_-

Jade: Cálmate, además ni si quiera escuchaste mi saludo, eres mal educada Vega, deberían enseñarte –_No había notado que su sonrisa es perfecta, cállate Jade_-

Tori: Casi nunca me hablas y cuando me hablas, me fastidias ¿Segura eres Jade? –_Me dice en tono de burla a lo que yo pongo una mirada seria y fría, a lo que ella también se pone seria_- Lo siento –_Agacha su cabeza-_

Jade: Te estoy molestando –_Reí, realmente me encantaba molestarla_- Además siempre hay una primera vez para hablarte O ¿Prefieres que no te hable? –_Digo arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa_-

Tori: N-No, no, me gustas, que sea me gusta que me hables, es decir que hablemos, o sea es la primera vez, pero ya sabes y… -_Estaba nerviosa, así que decidí cortarla_-

Jade: Hey cálmate, eres rara Vega, pero me gusta –_Digo riendo para que se tranquilice un poco_-

Tori: No soy rara ¿Qué te pasa? –_Dice riendo y pegándome suavemente en el brazo_-

Jade: Solo digo lo que veo –_Me encojo de hombros y se ríe hermoso, Jadelyn West, cállate_-

Tori: ¿Qué canción cantaras en clase de música? –_Me dice mirándome con una sonrisa_-

Jade: Mmm… Veamos que escucha la gran rara –_Digo riéndome a lo que ella me golpea suavemente de nuevo_- Hey, que no sé te haga costumbre –_Embozo una sonrisa mientras tomo un auricular_- Buena canción, no eres tan rara después de todo –_Rio mientras ella se pone el otro, también suelta una pequeña carcajada, cuando de pronto la miro a los ojos y me quedo viéndolos, como si solo existiera ella y yo ¿Qué me pasa?_-

Tori: J-Jade… -_Balbucea la castaña, mientras yo, solo puedo mirarla a los ojos, pero nuestro momento es interrumpido por una bocina, la cual reconozco enseguida y miro hacia el frente rápidamente_- ¿Qué quieres? –_Me cruzo de brazos, era Trina_-

**Fin POV Jade.**

**POV Tori.**

_¿Qué fue lo que paso hace unos momentos? Nos quedamos mirando ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando esta ella? Es típico Tori, estás enamorada burra, pero tenía que llegar su "Novia" y arruinar el mágico momento, leí una parte así en el libro, la vi tan fantástica, pero lo sentí, que hermoso… Están peleando y yo sigo mirando en donde estaba Jade._

Tori: Chicas no peleen por favor –_Trato de calmarlas, sus voces subían cada vez más, no quería que pelearan, no por mí, sino por no ver mal a Jade- _

Trina: Tú no te metas estúpida, no estas al nivel para mandarme, imbécil –_Juro que ahora la quiero matar, me levanto del banco, recojo todas mis cosas decidida a irme, pero siento como Jade agarra mi muñeca-_

Jade: No, Tori estaba conmigo y es mi amiga, tu llegaste a molestar, así que tú te vas, además ¿Quién te crees? No eres más que una niñita de papá que juega con dinero, no sé cómo pude estar contigo, terminamos Trina, así que ¿Por qué no me haces el favor de lárgate? -_¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Me estaba defendiendo? Además me considera su amiga, Dios está terminando con su novia, delante de mí, esto es un sueño, si eso es, vamos Tori, despierta- _

Trina: ¿Estas terminando conmigo? _–Jade asiente mientras me jala para ir a tomar el autobús- _¡Nadie termina conmigo! ¡¿Me oíste Jade West?! –_Gritaba como loca, pero Jade no le hizo caso y se subió junto conmigo al auto bus- _

Tori: Jade…

Jade: No digas nada Tori, por favor… -_Me dice con una voz cortada, además me llamo por mi sobrenombre, me quedaría callada, ella toma un auricular y se lo pone, mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro. No me gusta ver a Jade así, me pone triste, todo por mi culpa…-_

**Fin POV Tori.**

**POV Jade.**

_Tori me ha apoyado mucho, casi ni siento a Trina, no sé qué paso con Trina, me gustaba porque era diferente a esas estúpidas que solo pensaban en verse bien con alguien, pero creo que me engaño, siempre fue así… Odio a la gente así, trata de sacarme celos con algunos chicos, pero me da igual, me gusta estar con Tori, ella me hace reír, es tan distinta a mí, demasiado diferente a mí, pero no lo sé, creo que estoy enamo… No lo digas nunca Jade, ni si quiera se lo dijiste a Trina, así que mejor cállate, ahí viene Cat._

Cat: ¡Jade! Te vez mejor que nunca ¿Es Tori? –_Me dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras levanta sus cejas de arriba abajo- _

Jade: ¡No, Cat! Deja de insinuar cosas que no son –_Ruedo los ojos un poco fastidiada, pero me gusta que diga esas cosas-_

Cat: Jade, eres como mi hermana, algo así como Cat 2, lo que quiero decir es que me puedes decir cualquier cosa –_Dice embozando una tierna sonrisa, Cat es más inteligente que cualquier otra persona-_

Jade: Ok… Confiaré en ti –_Miro hacia todos lados para ver que nadie me escuche y que tampoco venga Tori- _Lo que pasa es que, creo que estoy ena... Enamo… Eso de Tori ¿Por qué siempre me haces decir cosas vergonzosas? –_Dije con un leve rubor mientras ponía mi mano en mi frente, cosa que Cat soltó una pequeña risa- _

Cat: Se ve que ambas se gustan, yo sé que Tori te quiere, lo puedo notar -_¿En serio? ¿Por qué me siento tan emocionada? Ahg odio sentirme así-_

Jade: Deja de decir cosas tontas Cat ¿Quieres? –_Me doy media vuelta y allí estaba, Tori ¿Me habría escuchado? No, es imposible, tenía una sonrisa, la cual me sacaba una sonrisa inconscientemente a mí- _Me tengo que ir –_Pase por al lado de ella, ni si quiera le dije "Hola", pero mi corazón latía fuertemente, estúpidas cosas cursis, estaba nerviosa, demonios- _

**Fin POV Jade.**

**POV Tori.**

Tori: ¿Qué le pasa a Jade, Cat? –_Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, no sé qué hice ahora para que ella actuará así conmigo, la he soportado durante tres meses así, con su bipolaridad, me da igual, ya no seré la tierna y estúpida Tori de antes, me canse- _¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada, que Jade West se vaya al demonio –_No dije que Cat me dijera nada, me aburrí de andar como estúpida subiéndole el animó, así que me fui a clases- _

**Fin POV Tori.**

**POV Jade.**

_Tori me ha estado ignorando desde hace tres días, que se me hacen infinitos ¿Será que me habrá escuchado? No, es imposible, Cat me dijo que estaba enojada y que me fuera al demonio, bueno tiene algo de razón, me ha soportado tanto, soy tan estúpida, ya no puedo reprimir más mis sentimientos… Estoy en mi habitación y ella está sentada en su cama, le escribiré._

Jade: "Hey ¿Estas bien?" –_Tiré una pequeña bola de papel en su ventana para que me prestará atención y le mostré la hoja-_

Tori: "Si, excelente" –_No embozo ninguna sonrisa, nada, así que escribí en la hoja "Te Amo" mientras agachaba la cabeza pero al levantar la hoja, ella había cerrado las cortinas- _

Jade: Diablos… Haré la cosa más ridícula y tonta que alguien haya hecho por ti Vega –_Suspiré y llamé a Cat, ella me apoyo y me dijo que lo hiciera en la madrugada, así que me metí a mi computador, planeando algunas cosas-_

**Fin POV Jade.**

Tori se estaba preparando para dormir, pero algo en su cabeza no la dejaba descansar, no había hablado con Jade hace tres días, que se les hacían eternos, pero le dolía que Jade a veces fuera tierna y a veces le lastimara tanto, pero no podía pedir más, solo eran "Ami-Enemigas" por así decirle, mañana hablaría con Jade y le pediría perdón, la Tori dura o fría, no le quedaba bien, mañana arreglaría todo, pero un golpe en su ventana la quito de sus pensamientos, pero decidió ignorarlo, sintió otro golpe, así que se levantó y salió hacia el balcón, se llevó una gran sorpresa, tanto que puso su mano en la boca, allí estaba Jade con una boina con pluma color marrón y apoyaba su tibial anterior en el suelo, mientras se sostenía con su otra pierna doablada que apoyaba su pie.

Jade: _**Quien nunca sintió dolor, se burla del amor.**_ –Sonrió al ver a Tori en el balcón, mientras miraba hacia un extremo que estaba Cat sonriendo emocionada, quien le decía que siguiera, así que poso su vista en su amada que estaba en el balcón viéndola con una sonrisa-

_**¿Qué veo? ¿Luz en la ventana? **_

_**Es el sol naciente y Tori es el sol.**_

_**Sal, hermoso sol, y mata a la luna**_

_**Que agoniza ya de envidia porqué tú,**_

_**Su servidora, eres más hermosa que ella.**_

_**No le sirvas más: Ella te envidia; **_

_**La túnica que lleva está marchita **_

_**Y sólo los necios querrán usarla; ¡Arrójala de ti!**_–Jade se levantó y estiro su mano hacia Tori-

_**¡Es mi vida! ¡Es mi amada quien está ahí!**_

_**¡Oh, si ella supiera que es mi dueña…!**_

_**Nada me ha dicho… Pero ¿Importa algo?**_

_**Sus ojos hablan; Los míos le responden.**_

_**¿Eso es cierto? ¿O no es a mí a quien hablan? **_

_**Las dos estrellas nocturnas más hermosas**_

_**Suplican a sus ojos, antes del alba,**_

_**Que las reemplace durante su ausencia.**_

_**¿Y si sus ojos pertenecieran a la noche**_

_**Y esas estrellas a su rostro? **_

_**Su rostro las apagaría con su luz**_

_**Como el día apaga las antorchas.**_

_**En lo alto, sus ojos trazarían una estela tan brillante**_

_**Que cantarían las aves como en la aurora.**_

_**¡Mirad, ahora, como apoya en su mano la mejilla!**_

_**¿Quién pudiera ser la mano que la toca…? **_

Jade: ¿L-Lo hice bien? –Dijo un poco nerviosa mientras veía a Cat, pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello- ¿Te gusto? –Rodeando a la pequeña castaña de la cintura- Tori me estas asfixiando

Tori: Lo siento… Es que, me emocione ¿A qué viene esto Jade West? –Mirando a aquellos ojos que la dejaban sin aliento-

Jade: A esto… -Mientras rompía el abrazo y sacaba una hoja doblada de su bolsillo para luego abrirla para mostrársela a Tori, era la misma hoja que decía "Te amo"- Sé que es raro, pero…

Tori: Espera –Cortándola de inmediato, mientras ella sacaba la misma hoja que hace mucho tiempo escribió que decía "I LoveYou"- No sé cuándo te empecé a gustar, pero Jade deja que te haga feliz, por fav… -Así es, la habían callado, pero con algo que deseaba hace tanto tiempo, unos labios que la volvían loca-

Jade: Sé que me cuesta expresarme –Juntando sus frentes y abrazándola de la cintura nuevamente- Pero, estoy perdidamente enamo… -Cerrando los ojos- Enamorada de ti, me vuelves loca Vega y Te Amo como nunca he amado… Y… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntaba con nerviosismo, primera vez que hacían temblar a la chica mala-

Tori: Jade… -Sabía que a la chica gótica le costaba demasiado expresarse, pero decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada, que la amaba y darle aquella confesión, era mucho para Jade West- Bien… -Dejando de abrazarla mientras se daba vuelta con las manos en la espalda-

Jade: ¿Bien…? –Preguntaba extrañada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

Tori: Tendrás que llegar a mi habitación para saber la respuesta Romeo –Corriendo hacia su casa traviesamente y dejando la puerta abierta-

Jade: Lo siento Cat… -Le decía a su amiga que le había ayudado en todo-

Cat: Ve por tu Julieta, Romeo –Riendo y viendo como Jade corría tras su castaña-

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_** Hola lectores y lectoras, espero estén bien, terminé de escribir esté One Shot de una pareja, que me ha gustado demasiado.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Victorious tampoco.**_

_**Una humilde obra para ustedes.**_

_**Ojalá me digan que tal, porqué en serio, no sé como quedo, estoy un poco pegada con mis pensamientos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero dejen un Review.**_

_**Cambié algunas cosas del poema del libro "Romeo y Julieta" pero en lo más **_**_mínimo._**

**_Recuerden que hay distintas versiones de "Romeo y Julieta" Así que pueden variar los escritos._**

**_Bueno eso es todo._**

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
